


The Urchins in the Tower

by UrsulaKohl



Category: The 13 Clocks - James Thurber
Genre: Geese, Gen, Ghosts, Industrial Lung Disease, Interactive Fiction, Multiple Endings, POV Second Person, Sick Child, about 4800 words, canon-typical threats of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsulaKohl/pseuds/UrsulaKohl
Summary: Who were the children whom the cruel Duke found in his camellia beds? How did they find a ball covered in golden stars? What was their fate?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	The Urchins in the Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorpseBrigadier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/gifts).



You are an urchin made of spines and spite. Your hair sticks out like insects pretending to be twigs. Your cheeks sink in like rained-on piles of leaves. You only smile when you are sated, which is never, in the handful of your years you half-remember...

Play the full interactive game [at meredevice.itch.io](https://meredevice.itch.io/the-urchins-in-the-tower).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to etothey and S.B. for playtesting.


End file.
